Sith child
by crystal veila
Summary: are sith born evil? read and find out...rated for scenes...r


i hope you like this...kinda strange...r&r

By: Crystal Veila

**1**

Two Jedi Trainees walked down a hallway of the Jedi Praxeam, their strides quick and purposeful. This floor of the Temple was deserted, the rooms used only for either high-security or secret meetings.

A high-security secret meeting was where the trainees were headed.

A grey door, identical to the others near it, called to them.

It radiated _darkness_.

They weren't Sith; at least, they didn't call themselves Sith. They merely served the dark side.

Or, rather _used_ was a better word.

The door opened and shut quickly, barely long enough for the teens to slip through.

"What took you so long?" a voice said. The room was dark and chilly, because power wasn't used on that level.

"There was a new Jedi initiation. Since we are not yet Jedi Knights, we were forced to attend," Darik Ven said, more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Darik was tall and handsome, with black hair, tan skin, and light ice blue eyes. At 18, he was already heavily enmeshed in the dark side, though he hid it well. No one at the academy, with the exception of the others in the room, knew of his darkness.

His companion was the opposite, at least in looks.

Tumas Nekan had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly lighter skin. He was 16, the youngest of the group.

"Well, at least you made it. Lets get started…"

Fiya Helix exchanged salutes with her opponent, thumbed off her lightsaber and left the flight arena.

"Good job, Fi." Her friend Boov Hes'i'rk handed her a towel.

"Thank you. Listen, would you mind if we called off our swim tonight? I'm exhausted." The Barabel shook his head.

"Sure. We can go tomorrow. See ya," he called back over his shoulder as he left.

Watching him go, she saw another Trainee, quite handsome, enter through the other door. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello. I don't recall seeing you here before. What's your name?" Darik asked, his piercing eyes sparking.

"Fiya Helix. I've been training at the other academy."

She had long black hair, bright green eyes, and was very pretty.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I could show you around." She shook her head.

"I can't tonight. Too tired." He grinned.

"I can help with that." Darik raised his hand, and pressed a fingertip to Fiya's forehead.

The Force flowed through him and splashed over her, reviving her mind and body. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she enjoyed the feeling.

Eventually, he stopped the flow and she opened her eyes.

"That felt great!" she exclaimed, smiling up at him. "You've got to teach me how to do that!"

"Sure. I'll teach you if you walk with me." She nodded, still smiling.

"I had no idea this was out here! I mean, I knew Yavin 4 was jungle planet, but, this is amazing!" They were exploring one of temples close to the Praxeam. The temple was black, made of a shiny stone that sparkled blue and red where Darik's glowrod illuminated it.

"Too bad we don't have enough time for me to teach you that livination technique." Darik grinned devilishly. "Unless…" he let his sentence trail off suggestively.

She was not a little girl, and knew exactly what he meant.

He wanted her to go back to his quarters with him.

She also knew what would happen after that.

But, she felt deeply attracted to Darik Ven. It also didn't help her thinking any that she had gulped down all 6 of the alcoholic drinks he'd offered her.

She grinned devilishly in return.

"We will make time."

They crept quietly down the hallway, hand in hand. It was difficult to hide from a temple full of Jedi, but they didn't what anyone to find out what they were doing.

"Here we are," Darik whispered softly, so softly in fact, he had to press his mouth against Fiya's ear.

Not that either minded.

Darik stepped into his room, dragging a giggling Fiya behind him.

The door shut, and didn't open until morning.

"Fiya! Snap up!" The Jedi Trainee gripped her lightsaber tighter, and blinked rapidly, trying to bring her eyes back into focus and obey Master Solo's command.

Her opponent came in from the right, slashing downward in a strike that would've opened her from shoulder to thigh, had she not blocked with her lightsaber. But the force of the blow caused her to stumble, and she went down on one knee. She flung her lightsaber above her head to block a downward blow, but the strike never came.

"Enough! Fiya, come over here!" Master Jaina Solo had been teaching lightsaber training a while, and was famous for her punishments.

"Yes, Master?" To her surprise, Master Solo's face was a mask of concern, not anger.

"Are you alright?" The Trainee nodded.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Jaina grinned slightly.

"Maybe you should try sleeping in your own quarters tonight," she said, and walked away. "Okay! Class dismissed!" Fiya staggered out in a daze. _How in Sith hell did she know? Darik was supposed to hide us from everyone. I'll have to talk to him._

"Darik! Did you hide us in the hallway last night or not?" Fiya had stopped Darik outside the cafeteria, pulled him into a corner and confronted him.

"I did. Why are you upset?" She glanced up and down, then edged closer to him.

"My lightsaber Trainer, Master Jaina Solo, knew we slept together last night. She told me to sleep in my own room tonight. Now, did you hide us or not?" She poked him in the chest, hard.

"I thought I did. At least, while we were in the hallway. After that, I don't know, neither of us were paying much attention to hiding." They smiled slightly. "Listen, just pay attention to everyone and try to figure out if anyone else knows. Master Solo might have been the only one to notice. I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded acceptingly, and watched him walk away, admiring him._ He is cute._

It's definitely following me, Fiya thought, taking the next turn down one of the halls. She had been feeling a presence, a dark presence, definitely male, hovering just off her shoulder. For three hours she had been walking, and for three hours, it had been following her. She had yet to see anyone. 

Deciding to go to the privacy of her quarters to search out the 'dark one', she turned right again and entered the turbolift.

Spinning around quickly, she saw no one, only felt something where there was nothing.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy." She hesitated a second. "After all, I _am_ talking to myself."

The turbolift stopped and the doors opened.

"Well, since I'm already here." She headed for her quarters.

Fiya Helix was stumped. Entirely, wholly, _completely_, stumped. She had searched the entire temple for the presence, and found nothing. Well, maybe not nothing. She _had _found some shadowy areas, but nothing like the presence.

Then a thought hit her.

She searched again, but this time, not in the area around her.

She searched _inside_ her.

Suddenly, she jumped, violently smacking her head against the wall.

Though her head was swirling with stars, she stumbled to her feet and sped out the door in search of Darik.

She found him in the meditation lounge, talking and laughing with his friends.

She stormed up to him, grabbed his arm and, despite his protests, dragged him into one of the private rooms.

"Fiya! What are you-" Darik broke off suddenly, wincing. She had wrenched his mind away from what he was going to say.

And drowned his mind in the dark presence.

The presence of their child.

Sometime later Fiya let go of his mind, dropping into a chair. Darik collapsed beside her, breathing hard.

"Was that our child?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes." She let her head drop to his shoulder. "Our son. Our _Sith_ child." He twisted so that his arm fell around her shoulders.

"What's wrong with that? Is there anything wrong with a dark baby? He's just a baby." Darik held her tightly, hoping she would leave it at that-he didn't want to tell her he _wanted_ his son to be a Sith.

"I suppose so."

Fiya shut the lounge door behind her and walked briskly back towards the turbolift, head down, arms crossed over her chest. Slapping the call button, she sagged against the cool stone wall.

The lift doors opened and Fiya stood facing Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

"Oh, Fiya, I was just looking for you." He stepped out of the turbolift. "Would you be willing to go on a mission for me. Just a small mission. The residents of Drackmas IV are signing a peace treaty with the neighboring planet of Drackmas II. They've requested a Jedi team to keep both sides from backing out of their deal."

"Who else is going?"

"I was going to ask Darik Ven." She hesitated only a few seconds.

"I'll go."

"Come on, Fiya, you're gonna be late!"

"Just one minute!"

Darik paced the floor outside Fiya's apartments. He'd been waiting for twenty minutes already.

"What are you looking for?!" There was a series of muffled thuds, then a loud clank. Fiya appeared in the doorway, her hair flying, luggage in hand.

"My lightsaber." He shook his head, and lead the way to the landing pad.


End file.
